Autumn Winds
by IIyana
Summary: Link convinces Celeste to go on one of his deliveries to Castle Town much to her dismay. Her past comes rushing back to greet her when she runs into an old familiar face while Link is running into some complications of his own. Will they be able to open up enough to help each other or continue to be closed off to themselves as well as each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome. I uploaded this years ago but took it down because of lack of direction, pacing, etc. After reading through it again I actually quite like it and decided to rewrite it and give it another chance. Depending on how it's received, i'll continue it.**

* * *

I leaned up against a tree near the entrance of the village and waited for his return. He had been gone for a few days on a delivery and I was getting restless as the sun rose higher in the sky. I pushed some of my jet black hair behind my ear and folded my arms across my chest in an attempt to calm myself but I couldn't stop my leg from shaking. _Breathe_ I reminded myself. _He's fine just breathe_. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and finally regained my composure.

My eyes shot open as I heard a bunch of loud shrieking and slowly turned my head in the direction of all the commotion. Link had finally arrived and he greeted everyone with a tired smile and a weak wave. Most of the younger kids crowded around him asking him questions I was too far away to hear. He put his hands up in an attempt to quiet them and scanned his surrounding area. Link's ocean blue eyes met my hazel ones and he subtly pointed in the direction of our normal meeting place. I gave him a slight nod and retreated back into the forest.

I made it to the spring after walking for a few minutes and managed to perch myself atop a small cliff overlooking the area. After long journeys' he usually brought Epona back here to rest though, at first, it was usually at Ilia's request. He arrived some moments later holding the reigns of his steed with a blonde haired female in tow behind him, his expression never wavering from that of a permanently exhausted pigeon.

Link and I have known each other for a few years now. I was new to the village and didn't know how to talk to people. Everyone seemed to have their established cliques and I was far too shy to attempt to claw my way into one. One day, Link caught me watching his friends from a distance and struck up a conversation. I was embarrassed and definitely tripped over my words as I attempted to explain what I was doing but he only laughed and gave me the most unperturbed smile. After that he introduced me to his friends and while I didn't actually get along with them, it was nice to feel included.

I was pulled from my thoughts at the sight of Ilia retreating back into the village. I noticed Link heave a sigh of relief before tugging on Epona's reigns to bring her further into the spring. Soon after beginning to wash her coat he seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. He was always calmest when he was with her in this environment, always getting lost for long stretches of time. I'd been told that long before I arrived at the village, he had to go on a journey across the land to defend it. They-Ilia said that since he had gotten back he hadn't been the same.

"Link!" A gruff voice called from behind us. I turned my head slightly to see a rotund man sprinting towards the young boy. This man was in his late forties and balding with his most defining characteristic being that caterpillar above his lip he had the audacity to call a mustache. He skidded to a halt near the waters edge. "I need you to make a delivery." He put his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. The boy in question slowly made his way over to the bigger man. They spoke in lengths about what I could only assume was his next job. I was too far away to read their lips but there was a great deal of nodding going on. The rotund man briefly glanced in my direction before turning back to Link and speaking again. When the blonde boy gave him an approving look and a thumbs up, the bald man bowed and trotted off.

Link waited for a few minutes before turning his head in the direction of the older man's gaze. When his eyes met mine he gave me a lopsided smile and waved. I returned his smile with one of my own though compared to his it was much more of an awkward one. I slid down from where I was sitting on the cliff and took my place next to him which garner a laugh from him.

"You're really good at hiding your presence." He said with a lazy smile.

In response to his words I gave him a half smile and a shrug. "I've had a long time to practice."

He nodded slowly and turned his gaze towards me, his tired eyes now twinkling. "Do you want to come?"

"Where...?" I eyed him cautiously. Despite the giant bags under his eyes he looked incredibly excited about his question.

"On my next delivery! We'll be heading to castle town!"

"No." I answered flatly.

"It'll be your chance to get out of the village for once!" He gave me a cheerful smile. "C'mon! For me?" He looked up at me through his lashes and ever so slightly stuck out his bottom lip. I sighed, putting up my hands in defeat.

"Ugh fine. I hate it when you do that." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"You're cute when you're pouting." Satisfied with my answer, he ruffled my hair as he passed me and headed back towards the to village.

I turned back and looked at Epona wondering briefly if he was going to leave her there but my thoughts were quickly quelled when I saw Ilia approach from the other side of the clearing. I quickened my pace to catch up with Link who was already a few steps ahead.

"How long has it been since you've slept?"

He blinked once very slowly before answering me. "A while."

"Nightmares?"

He rubbed his face with his hand and nodded but didn't make eye contact. Against my better judgement I reached out to touch his shoulder but he flinched and moved a few inches away from me. I let out a silent sigh, crossed my arms over my chest and tried to think of something to say. Unconsciously I started chewing on my bottom lip, trying to come up with anything to ease the tension in the air. I hadn't noticed I had stopped walking until Link was in front of me with concern reflected in his eyes.

"I'm fine." I tucked some hair behind my ear and slightly tilted my head to the side. "I'm worried about you though."

"Don't be."

"You look a wreck. Why don't you come over and relax a bit."

"I was going there anyway. I've got to pick up those packages your dad was talking about." He scratched the back of his head. "I can't stay long since i'm heading out tomorrow morning."

"No you're not." My tone was deliberate signifying that this was not up for debate. Pushing past him, I headed in the direction of my house never checking to see if he was following or not. After a few painfully quiet minutes I made it to my front door and halted to a stop. Behind me I could hear another set of feet shuffle to a stop as well so I cocked my head to the side. Link had followed me though his tired expression had changed to one of annoyance. I hid the growing smile on my face as I pushed the door open and disappeared into the shadows.

Link followed me inside and huffed when he noticed I had disappeared. I stifled a giggle while watching him walk over to my father and have a very animated conversation with him. My dad was handing him boxes and pointing to different things that were written. Link nodded along seeming to follow the conversation quite well and asking questions when he needed more clarification but for the most part it was a rather uneventful exchange. As the younger boy turned to go my father put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and Link shuddered. My dad pretended not to notice and opened his mouth to speak.

"I know you're going to convince my daughter to go with you but those two don't exactly have the best history."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Link said and gave my dad a weak smile.

"Well i'm sure you're right but in the event something does happen do I have your word that you'll protect my daughter?" He gave Link a steely gaze as he spoke. Who were they talking about? The list of people I didn't have the best history with was extensive and after a few minutes I let out an exasperated sigh. There was no way I was going to come up with that answer on my own. Shaking my head I started to walk towards the two men.

"I'll obviously end up being the damsel in distress." I deadpanned. They nearly jumped at the sound of my voice but attempted to play it off. As they turned to me, I was relieved to see Link with a genuine smile on his face.

"Will my fair maiden need rescuing?" He bowed, a grin pulling at the side of his mouth. I huffed at his words, a smile slowly tugging at my own lips.

In the distance I heard the sound of a door closing and turned to look. My father had retreated back to his room much to my surprise. I exchanged a look with the blue-eyed man in front of me and decided to use this opportunity while I had it. Motioning him towards my room, I grabbed a blanket off the couch and headed inside.

"You know I always get worried when you invite me into your room." He said after watching me lay the blanket down. I turned my head towards him with a questioning look in my eyes. "W-well you know." He trailed off with no intention of finishing his thought.

"I have a balcony." I sat down, pulled my knees up to my chest and shrugged. "Plus since it's so nice outside I figured you wouldn't mind looking at the stars." I paused. "Don't think you're going to sneak out of here early. I will drag you back here kicking and screaming if I have to."

To my surprise Link gave me a hearty laugh reached up and ruffled my hair affectionately. I felt some heat rise in my cheeks as he sat down and faced me. I did my best not to break eye contact and he kept rubbing my head which, to his credit, was very soothing.

"I'm lucky to have you looking after me." He said a serene expression overtaking his features. His hand slipped from my head and back down to his side. He leaned back on his hands and turned his attention to the sky. "If we leave by mid-day," He began. "We should get there by evening. If you're up to it I mean. You don't have to come if you don't want to." He brought one of his hands to his face to cover his mouth as he yawned.

"I don't." I said bluntly. "But you asked."

"I only asked because..." He yawned, laid on his side and mumbled a few words as his eyelids fluttered shut. I waited a few moments hoping he would speak again but was only greeted with the steady rise and fall of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes fluttered open as sunlight streamed through my window. I tried to cover my face with my arms and quickly realized I couldn't. After some quick surveillance I noticed I was lying in my bed wrapped up like a burrito. I rolled towards the edge of my bed and right out of the blanket. Swinging my legs over the side, I looked around my room and noted that Link was nowhere to be found. My balcony door was closed and the blinds were pulled. Some obvious deduction told me he woke up in the middle of the night and brought me in here. I scratched the back of my head, yawned and exited the room.

Hearing some light moaning coming from the direction of the living room I went to investigate. Link was squirming uncomfortably with a pained expression on the couch. He had broken out in a cold sweat, his breathing was rapid and shallow. He was clutching the blanket I had taken out to the balcony so tightly his knuckles were turning white. I sat down on the arm of the couch, pushed some hair from his forehead and attempted to put the back of my hand against his skin. Heat emanated from his body that hit me like a wave. I didn't need to touch him to know he was running a slight fever. Tucking some hair behind my ear I retreated to the bathroom, got a wet cloth and placed it on his forehead. I took my place back on the arm of the couch and started stroking his hair in a slow rhythmic fashion. Link's breathing slowed and he stopped squirming but he still looked pained.

I frowned, slipped my hand over his and hummed a tune I had learned long ago. Slowly, he released the grip on the blanket and a tranquil expression overtook his features. The corner of my mouth turned up and I gave his hand a light squeeze. I finished humming and sat with him for a few more minutes, a peaceful silence settling over the room.

After deciding enough time had passed, I made my way to the kitchen to begin preparing food for the journey. I tied my hair up trying to be as quiet as possible which I now know is actually impossible to do when you're chopping vegetables. Well, when you're chopping anything really.

I wrapped up the food I had prepared and walked back into the living room. Unfortunately, Link was sitting up with his hands in his lap staring blankly at the floor boards. His eyes shot up to my own and he gave me a weak smile.

"Did I wake you?"

He shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and gave me a forced smile.

"You're such a liar." I walked over, put my hands on the arm of the couch and looked into his eyes. He avoided my gaze.

"I'm just tired." Link let out a heavy sigh, his eyebrows knitted and he frowned. The cloth that had been on his forehead was now being crushed to death in his hands.

I put a finger to my chin and tilted my head, a thoughtful expression on my face. "Why don't you sleep in my room?"

Link's head snapped up and his eyes bore into mine. The bags under his eyes were deeper than they were last night and his bright baby blues were dull, almost lifeless.

"That wouldn't be appropriate." He said finally.

"Oh don't give me that. You fell asleep next to me yesterday." I waved off his response and ran my fingers though my hair. "I can hold your hand until you fall asleep." I continued. "Then i'll just read while I wait for you to wake up." I moved my left hand to my hip and raised an eyebrow. "Or I could lay in the bed with you and you could wrap me up like a burrito again."

My words managed to get a small chuckle out of him and he leaned back on the couch. Link stared up blankly at the ceiling and looked to be gathering his thoughts. I frowned and waited for him to stir and much to my surprise he didn't. Upon closer inspection a small smile spread across my face as I observed his sleeping face. I sat down next to him on the couch and pushed some hair from his face noting his peaceful expression. I stroked his hair for a while and eventually fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

My eyes shot open and I rubbed my eyes as I began to gather my thoughts. Link was sleeping next to me with his head hanging limply. Listening to his steady breathing put me at ease despite the fact I knew he hadn't been sleeping much. My hands fell into my lap and I closed my eyes in an attempt to steel myself. I didn't have the heart to wake him. With a reluctant sigh, I craned my neck to get a better view of the window behind us. Dusk seemed to be readily on the horizon which meant we had slept far past our time of departure.

"Link." I whispered begrudgingly with a light nudge to his ribs. "Link it's time for us to get ready." No response.

"Link." I said a bit louder. "You have to get up. It's time for us to go." I nudged him a little harder this time. One of his eyes popped open and he put a hand on the back of his neck. Depending on how long he had been sleeping like that I bet his neck was sore. He rubbed it for a few minutes and attempted to crack it before turning to me.

"How long was I out?"

"Three years."

"Three years?" He let out a short laugh when he noticed my straight-faced expression. "That would explain why my neck hurts so much." He winced, stood and stretched out his tired limbs. He froze with his arms extended over his head and shot me a frightened look.

"Gross! Only in my nightmares." I snorted and stood.

Link opened his mouth, shut it and smirked at me. I eyed him warily and slid off the couch. Before my feet touched the floor he lunged at me and started to tickle me.

"Only in your nightmares huh?"

I laughed and tried to swat him away but he kept dodging me.

"Stop! Link!" I gasped. "Seriously! We have to go!" I shoved him off and rolled off the couch landing with a soft thud.

He tilted his head, his tired eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

"I'm fine. I didn't fall that far." I held out my hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Jerk." I mumbled giving him a light shove.

I quickly returned to my room to change and wandered back out into the living room to find the blue-eyed boy lacing up his boots. He definitely saw me before he heard me because he visibly shook though it was brief. His eyes wandered to me for a few moments before he turned and began putting the lunches I had made in a burlap sack. He extended his arm towards the door and nodded slightly, ushering me forward. I decided to oblige but I shot him a look before I walked outside. Epona was standing near the door with her head buried in a bowl of water. My father was leaning up against the fence with a pleasant smile on his face as he watched her. Upon hearing the door close he turned and extended the smile to us as well.

"Finally up and ready to go huh?" I nodded at his words and he gave me and even wider smile. "Well Epona has already eaten so after this she should be ready to head on out!"

"Thanks dad." I returned his smile as I watched Link affix a few bags to his noble steed. After fiddling for a few minutes Link put his hands on my hips and before I could protest, hoisted me onto her, climbing on after me.

"You could have warned me." I hissed.

"And miss the face you just made? No." He chuckled and tugged on Epona's reigns. We said our goodbyes to my father who made Link _promise_ to look after me. Link only laughed at his words while I rolled my eyes and we both headed off into the world.

* * *

Hyrule field was absolutely stunning. I hadn't left the village since I had moved in a few years ago so seeing the lush green of the hills and trees was a treat. What really took my breathe away was the beauty of the sunset. Since we had left the village so late, the sun had already begun to set and seeing the blue hues mixed in with the pink and purples in the clouds was breathtaking. I had seen a sunset many times from my terrace but seeing it here in such a wide and open space was nothing short of amazing.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered. Link nodded at my words but kept his attention focused on the road ahead of us. He makes this journey at least once a week so I assumed he wasn't as impressed by this as I was. I started to lean back to get a better look at the the horizon and lost my balance. Link grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him before I fell backwards. He wrapped my arm around his stomach, his right hand lingering there for a few moments before he returned it to the reign. Not a moment later we started gaining speed and I clutched Link's shirt tighter.

We had been riding for a few hours and I let my mind go blank. How does Link do this?! Let alone once a week? It hadn't been long since we had left Ordon and I was already bored. I blew some hair out of my face and started to lean back to stare up at the sky. This was a long ride. Not only long but silent. Link and I hadn't spoken in a few hours. He was so focused on the road ahead of us so I didn't want to distract him. Especially considering how late and dark it was getting, I didn't want to make him lose focus but I was just. So. Bored.

"How do you do this?" I asked finally.

"Do what?"

"Ride into town like this. Isn't it boring by yourself?" I rested my head on his back and felt him tense up.

"You never want to come with me." he said after a few moments.

"Because this is as boring as I thought it would be." I said softly. "But..." I paused and trailed off. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. "Maybe taking you up on your offer wasn't such a bad idea."

"Thanks for coming with me." Was the last thing I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep.

I was awakened by the soft but jarring clopping of Epona's hooves on the pavement. I blinked a few times to get my bearings, removed one of my hands from his waist to rub my eyes. There were street lamps on either side of us as we made our way down this road. I looked around briefly seeing the tops of houses in the distance but not quite able to make them out. I raised both of my arms over my head until I heard something in my back pop which prompted me to lower them. Link took this opportunity to dismount and guide Epona to our destination via her reigns.

Tucking some hair behind my ear, I took a closer look at what was around me. The first thing that stuck out to me was all the guards that lined both sides of the street. They weren't paying me much mind but they kept bowing to Link and I could tell how uncomfortable it was making him. I leaned back on my hands doing my best to distribute my weight so I wouldn't hurt Epona.

A few minutes later we reached the the entrance of Hyrule Castle. The front of the castle was absolutely gorgeous. The dim light from the street lamps only enhanced its beauty. The castle was ornate, spanning several feet with many different towers scattered throughout the grounds. In the morning, I would definitely have to ask for a tour. Link arrived at my side once again and placed his hands on my hips. I put my hands over his as we counted to three and he lifted me up before setting me down on the ground. My grip on his arms tightened when my knees buckled. I had been riding on the back of the horse for so long my legs weren't used to the ground any more. A smile crossed the boy's face as he lightly tugged me forward towards the castle gates. He bowed before them and I quickly followed his example, the castle doors creaked open a moment later. One guard came forward to take Epona. He helped Link unload all of the things he wanted to carry with him before taking her away. There was another guard who took his place, taking a few of the bags from Link and guiding us to one of the towers.

"The princess sends her regards. She wanted to be here to welcome you in person but she must rise early tomorrow and therefore needs her rest." The guard paused. "It's good to see you are well Master Link."

"Please don't call me that." His brows furrowed and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. We rounded a corner and entered the tower we had been walking towards. I had a lot of questions but decided to wait until we were where ever we were being taken. We walked up many flights of stairs before finally making it to our destination. Most of the hallways were lined with old photos of people I didn't recognize. My deduction told me they were the royal family and if that was the case, Princess Zelda's family was enormous.

The guard finally stopped in front of a door at the top of the stairs. "You two must be tired. This room was selected for you to rest in. Please enjoy your stay and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." The guard bowed and left. I looked at Link who just ushered me forward. With a shrug I pushed the door open not being able to hide my excitment.

The room that had been arranged for us was not only extravagant but also vast in size. There were beautiful lilac curtains covering a window that led out into an equally spacious balcony. In the corner was an open body of water that looked to be used for relaxing. It had lily pads with lotus flowers floating in it and was surrounded by three statues of the goddesses. They were each holding vases that were pouring water into it. In the far corner towards the back was a giant bed fit for a princess. It was a canopy bed with light pink curtains tied to the arms of the bed. There was an elegant couch near the corner with a vanity next to it. On the other side of the bed was a nightstand and next to that was a vast array of books. The bookshelf seemed to be built into the wall giving the room a very sophisticated look. The floor and walls were coated with a beautiful milky white marble.

"It's too much." Link and I said simultaneously. We shared a look for a brief moment and burst into laughter.

"It's certainly beautiful. But it's too much." I walked towards the couch with Link following closely behind.

He set most of the bags down near the couch but kept something with him until he sat down. He pulled a strap over his head and when I actually looked at it, I noticed it was a sheathe. How long had he been carrying his sword around? How had it taken me this long to notice it? He set it down to the left of him on the couch while I was on the right. I took off my shoes and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head atop my knees.

Link made eye contact with me and started to rub the back of his neck. He could feel the barrage of questions I was about to throw at him.

"Why are we here? Why aren't we staying at an Inn?"

"I have an audience with the princess tomorrow. When I was here the other day she told me she would arrange a room for my return." He looked at the bed briefly before turning back to me. "I want you to come with me."

"You want me to meet the princess?" I questioned astonished.

"Yes."

"How do you know the princess?"

He raised an eyebrow at my question as a far off look overtook his features. "I'm sure you've heard how I had to go on a journey to defend Hyrule." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Zelda and I became very close after the journey was over. I helped her with her quest to rebuild the kingdom." His eyes dimmed as he spoke and I could see pain behind them.

"Did a lot of people gossip about you two?"

He blinked but he was still stuck in a far off land. "There wasn't much to say, I didn't talk."

I nodded slightly while a somber silence descended upon us and it made me horribly uncomfortable. I ran my fingers through my hair, slid off the couch and stood in front of him. Link was so lost in his own thoughts that I wasn't sure if he was coming back. With a frown, I slowly walked away and turned to start exploring the rest of the room.

Off to the side of the giant pond there was a room with an actual tub in it and a thought began to form in my mind. I started to draw a bath and looked around for anything else I could add to increase the atmosphere. Under the sink I stumbled upon some candles and decided to line the outside of the tub with them. In a small cabinet stationed on the wall I found some rose petals and sprinkled a few in the bath water. There was also a lavender plant which I set down on the edge of the tub. I turned off the spigot and went back into the bedroom.

Link still looked like he was lost in thought and didn't notice my return. I sat down next to him and gave him a light nudge with my shoulder. He blinked slowly a few times but otherwise didn't respond. I reached out and put my hand over his, squeezing it slightly. Link closed his eyes while he took a deep breath and sat that way for a few minutes. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned to me with a reassuring smile on his face. I stood while still holding his hand and half guided half dragged him into the bathroom. He looked at me with a quizzical expression but otherwise followed willingly.

"Oh." He said when he entered the room.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "I thought it might help you relax." I looked down, rubbed my hands together and turned from him. "I know it's...feminine b-but I umm...you've had a long couple of days and I thought-"

He put his hand on my head and started to stroke my hair slowly. I looked up to meet his eyes and found a genuine, ear to ear smile on his face. Link had such a tender expression in his eyes that my heart skipped a beat and I unconsciously returned the smile.

"Thank you." He said softly. He removed his hand from the top of my head and walked into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked.

 _What...was that?_ I thought to myself. _Well he doesn't smile like that often so I was just surprised._ I shook my head, tied my hair up into a messy bun and made my way over to the bookshelf. I stood there for at least ten minutes before I decided on a book about the history of the royal family. Placing it by the side of the pond I began to strip down to just my underwear and sat in the pond. The water was lukewarm and oddly comfortable. I released a sigh as I got comfortable, shimming down until my neck and head were the only things visible. I closed my eyes briefly, took a deep breath to gather my thoughts and grabbed the book I had set down beside me.

I must have been sitting in that pond for hours because my skin was beginning to prune. I yawned as I turned another page of the book. It was a hefty tome spanning over 400 pages of which I had read 275 of them. Princess Zelda had a long list of ancestors many of whom retained the same appearance as her. I suppose you could say that looks really do run in the family. Deciding this was a good place to stop, I closed the book and stretched my arms out in front of me. My bun came undone and my hair cascaded down into the water and fanned out in front of me.

"I guess it's time to get out." I mumbled to myself with a slight sigh. I pulled myself out and wrung my hair out over the the small body of water. Something flew through the air and hit me in the face. I found out that 'something' was a towel.

"You should be more careful."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder and glanced up to get a good look at Link. He was turned to the side and his face was covered by his hair and the towel he had on his head.

"Careful of what?" I asked wrapping the towel around myself. I ruffled my hair and frowned. "Sorry?"

"Don't apologize if you don't understand why." He sighed. "Anyway shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

"I usually try not to go to bed until I make sure you're already asleep." I folded my arms over my chest and twirled a stray piece of hair around my finger.

"You don't have to worry so much." He said quietly. Now that I got a good look at him I saw that he was dressed in a white robe. I guess the Princess really thought of everything.

"Well i'm going to." I said with finality.

"You're so stubborn."

"You're one to talk." I said roughly and made my way past him. "I'm going to take a bath. You better be asleep when I get out."

"...Alright." He said hesitantly.

I retreated into the bathroom and took a quick bath myself. Washing my hair took the longest. While I adored my hair I had to admit it was getting far too long. It was already halfway down my back! I'd have to find some way to deal with it. After the bath, I tied my hair into a braid that stopped just short of my belly button, dug around in the closet until I found a robe of my own and exited the bathroom.

Much to my dismay, Link was sitting on the couch with a book in his lap and a candle by his side. His dirty blond hair fell into his face, obscuring it from view. Taking a few steps closer I saw that he had actually fallen asleep to my delight and surprise. A new problem arose though, now I would have to move him from the couch to the bed. I took a deep breath, grabbed Link by the waist and lifted him onto my back.

He was exactly as heavy as he looked.

Slowly and carefully I made my way over to the bed. My legs burned with each step forward I took. When I finally made it to the bed I practically dropped him on top of it and started to catch my breath. I needed to work out more. I thanked the goddesses he didn't wake up considering what a light sleeper he could be. On the other hand it was entirely plausible he did wake up but wanted to humor me and kept pretending to be asleep.

I blew out the candle and laid down on the couch. Either way it didn't matter and after a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep for long. I was in such a beautiful room on such a soft couch but I couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. I rolled over a few times and ultimately gave up. My eyes drifted over to Link who was sleeping more soundly than usual.

I thought back to the conversation I had with him and what a somber expression he wore as he spoke. Even before he went to bed I could see how dim the light behind his eyes had gotten. I frowned at the thought. I was amazed by his mental fortitude.

I shook my head loose of these thoughts got up and tip toed to the bookshelf. Picking up the Hyrulian tome I had been reading earlier I lit a candle and went out onto the balcony. There was a serene sort of peacefulness that came over this city at night. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath feeling the city air enter my lungs. My father had told me stories that the air in the city was dirty and suffocating. I'm glad they weren't true. I flipped the book open and began to read again.

Hours passed and eventually the sun came up to greet me. I blew out the candle and retreated back into the room my nose still deep in the book. Link was still sleeping soundly in the bed so I did my best to remain quiet as I rummaged around for the food I had packed yesterday. To my surprise, Link hadn't eaten what I prepared for him. I took out both boxes and quietly set one on the nightstand beside the bed.

I finished the book a few moments later and returned it to its place on the bookshelf. I traced the spines of a few of the books before finally deciding to pick up one about The Great Sea. I then returned to my place on the balcony opened the boxed lunch I brought and began to read.

I had heard legends of how Hyrule had been flooded but I didn't think there were actual documents of it! How did they survive with the world flooded? Where did they go? Was there land? How did the world dry up? I had so many questions and hoped this book would answer them all.

Halfway through reading I heard a noise come from the room. I put the book down and looked over my shoulder. I felt uneasy so I waited a few minutes before wandering back into the room. I slowly approached the bed only to Link laying there with his eyes wide open. He sat up so fast I thought he was going to fly out of the bed. His forehead was drenched with sweat and his breathing was slow and labored. His eyes were glazed over so I was sure he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Link?" I whispered tentatively. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor and his eyes kept that cloudy appearance. Slowly, I reached my hand out to wipe his brow. Before I even had time to blink he grabbed my wrist and squeezed it so hard I thought it was going to snap. I tried to pull my arm free but he just tightened his grip. The sheer force brought me to my knees and I cried out, begging him to let me go.

He looked down at me and I could see his eyes begin to clear. "Celeste?" He blinked and snatched his hand back. A horrified expression crossed his face and he began to tremble. "C-Celeste! Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean..." His voice trailed off as reached out for me. Instinctively I flinched and stumbled away from him.

He bit his lip and turned from me and an awkward silence fell over us. I rubbed my wrist and let my gaze fall to the carpet.

"I'm sorry." he repeated weakly.

"You almost broke my wrist."

"I didn't mean to."

His eyes flickered back to me and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. With his free hand he held it out for me to take. Hesitantly, I gave him my injured wrist and he started to massage it. He kept his eyes down and focused on my wrist. I watched him open his mouth and close it again at least three times before he finally decided to speak.

"When I was on my journey across Hyrule I didn't always get to sleep in a town." He started quietly. "Most of my nights were spent alone in the wilderness." He raised his head slightly and caught my eye before returning back to my wrist. His hands were much softer than I expected.

"I learned how to sleep with my eyes open." He pressed his thumbs a little harder into my wrist and started to massage in circles. "But I don't remember falling asleep with them open." His voice trailed.

"You didn't. I guess you opened them at some point." I turned my gaze to the bookshelf. "That must give you terrible dry eye."

"Yeah it does." He said with a chuckle as he let my wrist fall from his hands. He reached up and rubbed my head giving me an apologetic smile as I turned to face him.

I tilted my head slightly. "You looked peaceful sleeping in that big bed."

"I'm only comfortable in two places and the castle is one of them." He dropped his gaze.

I tucked a few stray hairs behind my ear and waited for him to finish his thought but he never did. I began to wonder if that was why Link never wanted to sleep in the same room as me. Was he worried he would hurt me? I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head, laying down on the cold marble floor. I noticed Link lay down opposite of me and stare up at the ceiling.

"I know you didn't." I said softly. I heard him shift slightly but remained quiet. I wondered if he had actually heard me and ultimately decided to remain quiet. We laid like that in silence for quite a while until a knock at the door pulled us from our reverie.

The sound caused me to jolt upright. I caught a glimpse of Link chuckling as he moved to answer the door and returned with some clothes. He then informed me that the Princess had specially picked them out with me in mind. I nodded and went to change though curious how she could have me 'in mind' when she had yet to meet me.

My thoughts were were founded. These clothes were not me.

There was a beautiful knee length white skirt and a black U-neck top with long flowing bell sleeves. She even included a headband with pink and purple flowers weaved into it. The clothes were gorgeous but not something I could see myself wearing everyday.

I combed my braid out with my fingers and walked back into the bedroom. When Link saw me the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"Ah you finally look presentable."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah whatever." I said and gave him a light nudge. "At least I look more impressive then you."

"Simple can also be elegant." He gave me a small smile and walked out the door ahead of me. Link was wearing a simple white cotton shirt and slacks. He was anything _but_ elegant. I rolled my eyes again as I followed him out of the room.

A guard led us to the throne room which was gigantic! It almost appeared as if whoever signed off on this design was compensating for something. There were at least fifty steps that led up to where the throne was. Sitting above it was a statue of the Triforce surrounded by the three goddesses. The gold used for the Triforce shone brightly as the sun reflected off of it. Zelda was sitting in the throne with a guard to her left and to her right. I noticed they had relaxed when they saw Link but didn't look at me with the same fondness.

Her hands were folded in her lap. She bore a stoic expression on her face as she gazed down upon us. I lowered my head if only to escape her watchful eye. I had heard many stories about the princess. Many said she was a kind a benevolent leader who earned the respect of her people through hard work. Others couldn't stand her and constantly talked about how much better her father was as a ruler. I hadn't been directly impacted but what she had done so I couldn't pass judgement. Link knelt in front of her lowering his head as well and closing his eyes.

"You may leave us." Her command echoed throughout the chamber. The men at her side bowed and exited the room shutting the door behind them with a hollow thud. Link stood and up so I raised my head as well. A smile spread across his face as the Princess made brisk strides towards him. She took the stairs two at a time before breaking out into a full jog. "Link!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around. When he set her down they looked at each other with fondness in their eyes. Just from a glance I could tell there was more to their relationship then he was telling me. He turned to me with his eyes twinkling brighter than I've ever seen.

"Zelda this is my friend, Celeste."

"It is a great honor to meet you Princess Zelda." I curtsied to her.

"Please just Zelda is fine." She giggled. "Link has told me so much about you. You're even prettier than he described."

I nodded and paused for a few moments. "Apologies but he hasn't mentioned you very much." Is what came out of my mouth.

"I'm not surprised." She turned to him as she spoke and put a hand on her hip. He raised his hands in protest and let out a short laugh. Her green eyes seemed to soften as she gazed upon him. "I've asked Link to bring you here so many times but he always made up excuses."

"He never informed me of this." I said with a tilt of my head.

"I expected as much." She sighed. Her smile never left her face as she spoke and I gave her a lopsided one in return. With a small nod she turned her full attention to Link and I watched them talk for a while. After what felt like a painful and awkward hour I slipped away and started to wander around the room.

From what I overheard they were talking about the state of the city. It made me wonder why he wanted me to be there in the first place. I wasn't aware of the politics that took place here. Was I moral support? I looked over my shoulder at them and figured he was holding his own just fine. If he only wanted me to meet the princess then there must have been better times for that to happen. She was the princess of this nation though. Finding a meeting time for something as trivial as introducing her to a friend of his might prove nearly impossible. I interlaced my fingers behind my back and stared up at the goddess statue.

I had never seen Link like that. It was hard enough to touch him without him flinching but to see him hug her like that? I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. I tucked some hair behind my ear and swayed side to side slightly. He said they had met just a few days ago which made me wonder if he always greeted her like that. Was he always _that_ excited to see her? He was never that excited to see me. And hadn't she said I was even _prettier_ than he described? So he thought I was pretty?

I took a deep breath and twirled a piece of hair around my finger. _Breathe_. I told myself. _You're overthinking things_. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. Perhaps I should have tried harder to sleep instead of being defiant and reading.

My eyes finally rested on one of those long flags hanging near the throne. It was blue and was pressed against a large stone slab. Just above and to the left happened to be a relatively small window. For a brief moment I wondered what was the point in it being there and my curiosity got the better of me. I grabbed onto the flag and slowly began to climb up it. I'm sure if my father saw me he would be displeased. I'm not entirely sure it is polite to climb sacred flags. Doubly so when you're wearing a skirt. I couldn't help myself though! Why was this small window here?! Who did it benefit? The light streaming in was barely enough to read by. My questions were put on hold once I scrambled to the top of the structure. There was enough space for me to stand comfortably without fear of losing my balance.

I took a few steps forward and stopped at the edge of the platform. The window was incredibly small only a child or very small person would be able to fit through it. I crossed my arms over my chest and furrowed my brow. Even if someone _did_ manage to fit through it there was no place to land. If and untrained person jumped down there was a high possibility they would break their legs. Even still there was no telling _what_ was on the other side. Even trying to use it as an alcove to hide in would do you no good. There was not enough space to sit there. What was the point of this window?

"Celeste!" A voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head slightly and saw the Princess and Link staring at me curiously. _Oh right_. I thought idly as I made my way back down to the ground floor. I approached them hesitantly ready for the reprimand I was about to get. "What were you doing up there?" Link asked with a chuckle. I looked over at the Princess who also had a curious glint in her eye.

"There was a window..." I pointed. I heard her giggle and watched Link shake his head.

"Unfortunately I'll have to bring this audience to a close." She said with a smile on her face. She gave Link another hug while I simply curtsied to her. She then took her place back on her throne as the soldiers began to filter back into the room. "It was wonderful to see you again Link." She nodded to him and he bowed. "I hope to see more of you as well Celeste. It would be nice to have another female to talk to." She gave me a genuine smile and I bowed again as Link and I saw ourselves out.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to keep myself awake. It wasn't working. Link turned and headed down the hallway while I followed closely behind him. My hands were clasped over my stomach. I glanced out the windows a few times lost in deep thought. We walked down many corridors and through far too many doors for me to count. I was in awe from the fact Link had memorized his way through here. How many times had he gotten lost before he learned his way around I wondered.

Once we were out into the courtyard Link slowed his pace to walk beside me. The silence continued as we made our way out of the castle gates and even still while he headed into town.

Link guided me towards a very crowded street. Almost immediately I froze up. My eyes darted around the streets and to the people walking around. He put his hand on my shoulder and nudged me forward slightly. I managed to pull myself together enough to move forward. Vendors were lined on either side of the street, hawking their wares to anyone who would listen. I heard the laughter of children in the distance and felt this nostalgic feeling wash over me. I made my way through the crowd looking at all the shops. Some were selling clothes others food I also saw some pots in there too. Anything that you could think of someone seemed to be selling.

Something flashed in my peripheral causing me to stop and briskly walk over to one of the tables. Sitting there glinting in the sunlight was a six-inch metal stick with a beautiful lotus flower sitting on the end of it. The base of the flower was a light green that slowly faded into a pinkish purple at the tips. In the center sat a small teal ball. Attached to the metal stick was a smaller lotus flower with a giant teal ball sitting in the center and a light blue crystal dangling from the bottom. The way the sun filtered through it blended the colors in such a beautiful way.

I had never wanted a material object as badly as I wanted this. As I opened my mouth a hand reached down and picked it up. I frowned as I turned to see who had stolen my prize. The hand belong to Link who twirled it between his index finger and thumb holding it up to the sky as he did so. He tilted his head slightly and gave me a placid smile. I adverted my eyes and tried to find something else to focus on but failed and turned back to him. He smile got slightly bigger as he nodded towards the other end of the road and began to walk. I followed.

We walked until we were in a small clearing that was almost devoid of people. Link mimed a circle in the air with his index finger so I turned around guessing that was what he wanted. He started to run his fingers through my hair before gathering it up and twisting it.

"I've never seen you so excited for something like this." He said with a light chuckle.

"You didn't have to buy it for me."

"I know."

He coiled my hair around itself and I felt something cold press against the back of my head. He instructed me to turn around and I did so slowly. "It really suits you."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and reached up to touch the smaller dangling flower. "It really is beautiful." My voice trailed off as I twisted it around in my hand.

"I know you're not a fan of crowded areas but do you want to walk around town?"

I clasped my hands over each other and held them under my chin. "Can we?!" I exclaimed. Link covered his mouth as he began to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" I started to pout as I looked at him only causing him to laugh harder and attempt to shoo me away. After a few minutes he managed to stop, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Let's go then." He choked out pushing me slightly so i'd be walking in front of him.

Even though the streets were busy we managed to avoid large swaths of people. Link pointed out as many things as he could telling me stories as he did. He told me about a girl named Agitha he had met over the course of his journey and how she was interesting. "Really sweet girl." He said. "Just a little odd." He recollected about the time he got to try out magic armor and how horrible that experience was. "I was scrambling for all the rupees I kept losing." He chuckled as he recalled the story. "I'm sure it's great for the nobles but I need every last rupee I find." He held a smile on his face as he spoke.

I'd always heard about how patient Link was but seeing it first hand was different. He was constantly stopping for me every time I wanted to look at something or answer any questions I had with a tender smile on his face. He really seemed to be enjoying himself.

I turned my head and heard the jingle of the charm on my hair stick again. The one thing I hadn't accounted for while I was staring at it was all the noise it was going to make while I walked around. I turned my head again and it jingled so I snatched the stick out of my hair. My hair fell in messy waves around my shoulders while I fiddled with it and unhooked the smaller lotus flower.

"Here!" I thrust it towards Link and he gave me a questioning look. "This way even when we're apart when you look at that you can think of me."

He gave me a questioning look before his eyes flickered down to my hand. With a small smile he attached it to the strap that held the sheath of the sword on his back. "You just don't like the noise it makes." He said with a sly smile.

"Ugh it's so annoying!" I shook my head. "It's beautiful I really like it I swear!" He put his hand up to stop me.

"I'll take the bullshit 'friendship memento' speech you just gave me. No need to defend yourself." He said with a playful smile. His shoulders were drooping slightly and he yawned.

"Why don't we head back to the castle. You can take a nap before you have to deliver that package my dad gave you." I tucked some hair behind my ear while reaching for him but he jerked away and immediately gave me an apologetic look. "I don't think you want me to lead the way." I said brushing the exchange aside. "I literally have no idea where we are." He gave me a slight nod and proceeded towards the castle with me trailing slightly behind.

Link got uncomfortably quiet during the start of our walk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a woman following behind us. At first I thought it was just coincidence but she kept giving me this look. I turned around.

"Is there anything we can help you with Miss?" A women with black hair and deep green eyes jolted and stopped abruptly behind us.

She furrowed her brows while giving me a once over. "I'm sorry you just look so familiar. Your name wouldn't be Autumn would it?" I remained silent as the women took a few steps closer. My blood ran cold when I got a cleared look at her. So this is who my father was referring to.

"Not at all ma'am." I took a step back and glanced at Link who appeared unperturbed.

"Is your name Hazel?" He asked quietly. She nodded with a completely confused look on her face. "I don't mean to alarm you it's just I was asked to deliver something to you. Would you mind following me back to the castle?"

"Hm? Okay." She nodded and looked him over one more time. "You're the Hero Link aren't you?" He winced, rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. The lady gave him a giant smile and nodded again happily.

I shot Link a glare I felt could melt glass and twirled a piece of hair around my finger.

"Well." I started. "I don't want to bother you so I'll get back to the castle on my own." I shot them both the most sickeningly sweet smile I could and saw Link visibly shiver before walking off.


End file.
